Basketball, Jealousy, and High School
by Majestic Ribbons
Summary: Neji approached Tenten with an interesting offer: Be his girlfriend to make his ex-girlfriend jealous. Basketball, jealousy, and high school is not a good combination.
1. Neji the Liar

**Title:**** Basketball, Jealousy, and High School  
**

**Genre: Romance/Humor  
**

**Rating:T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**Summary: Neji approached Tenten with an interesting offer: Be his girlfriend to make his ex-girlfriend jealous. Basketball, jealousy, and high school is not a good combination.  
**

**_Tenten_**

_age 16_

_brown eyes and brown hair, often in buns.  
_

_REALLY smart, second in class, has an almost-genius IQ,has an inferiority complex towards Hyuuga Neji, plays the violin  
_

_Captain of the Basketball Team  
_

_Currently crushing on Hyuuga Neji  
_

_Junior Class A_

SMACK. SMACK. _**WHOOSH.**_

The basketball fell cleanly through the net and Tenten caught it. She dribbled it for a few seconds and shot again. It missed this time. She grunted in frustration. If she kept this up, she would always be second-best to the _damn_ -smack- _Hyuuga_ -smack- _Neji_! She shot once more. It teetered on the rim for a few seconds. Tenten held her breath. It didn't go through the net. You had to cut her some slack, it was a half court shot.

"ARGH!" the brunette shouted in frustration. She held the basketball under her arm as headed to the locker rooms. Unlike the other members of the team (who had gone straight home or to dates after practice ended), she was completely devoted to her position as captain of the basketball team. After her quick shower, she changed into a blue _Yamanaka_**(1)** shirt and faded blue jeans. Glancing at the watch, she saw that it was 3:45. Perfect. She always completed her homework in study hall, so it left her plenty of time to get to her part-time job.

Stepping out of the gym and into the cool afternoon air, she ran towards her bike. Minutes later, she was headed towards the _Yamanaka _store where she and Hinata worked.

-x-

The door _dinged_. Tenten looked up from the folding of _Yamanaka_ shirts. She assumed her perky salesgirl smile. "Hello! Welcome to Yamanaka Clothing! If there's any way I can hel- _Hyuuga_?!"

Neji was stoic as ever. "Tenten, right?"

_"Tenten, right?"_

'What the hell was that?!' Tenten fumed, 'I've been in his class since Pre-K, and the same basketball team from freshman year to sophomore year, and all I get is a _"Tenten, right?"_'

Still smiling the salesgirl smile, Tenten beamed at Neji. "Yep! That's me. Don't you remember? I've been your co-captain since freshman year."

"I don't recall. Are you sure you're on the basketball team?" Neji asked.

What. The. Hell. HOW COULD HE NOT REMEMBER?! She was the _only _girl on the basketball team,damnit!

"Yes." Tenten said. "I'm sure. Considering that every photo of the basketball team at the championships has me in the co-captain spot."

"Oh."

Tenten raised an eyebrow. "Are you here to buy a shirt? If not, beat it. I've got customers."

"I'm here to pick up Hinata-sama." Neji said.

"She's staying at my place tonight. Something about a Hyuuga Gathering." Tenten pointed at Hinata.

Hinata was curled up in the fetal position, whimpering. "Hyuuga Gathering...family...disgrace...can't go..." she mumbled over and over.

Neji rolled his eyes and crouched down by Hinata. "Hinata-sama. You have to go." he said gently.

Hinata shook her head vigorously. "N-no!" she cried out. "Don't wanna! Daddy hates me!"

"...What's up with her..?" Tenten asked hesitantly.

"Hyuuga gatherings freak her out. Uncle Hiashi always talks about what a disgrace she is." Neji said from his position on the floor. " She's done this since age 8. Whenever there's a Hyuuga gathering, her mind unconsiously taps into the personality she had at age 6 and she acts like this."

Tenten rolled her eyes. "You're no help. Move over." She pushed Neji gently aside and crouched down as well. "Hina-chan? You don't have to go to the Hyuuga gathering tonight. Okay?"

Hinata nodded slowly. "Uh-huh. Neji's afraid of tarantulas!" She looked from Tenten to Neji. **(2)**"Tenten-oneesan! Neji-niisan told me last month that he likes you!"

Neji's eyes widened slightly. He clamped a hand over Hinata's mouth. "I told her that when I was 6."

"Mmmm mmn. Nemm mmld mm mmm mmmn!"(**Translation: You liar! Neji-niisan is a big liar!**) Hinata mumbled indignantly.

"What?" Tenten asked.

"Nothing." Neji said, panic creeping in at the edge of his sentence. "She said nothing. Hinata-sama told a lot of my secrets when I was 6."

Tenten shrugged. "Okay."

"I have to ask you a favor, but I'll ask you tomorrow." Neji said, removing his hand from Hinata's mouth. "I'll just go now."

"Bye."

"Bye bye Neji-niisan!" Hinata waved.

"Note to Self: When Hinata knows there's a Hyuuga Gathering, she babbles out Neji's secrets." Tenten whispered. She knew Neji's weakness, and she was going to use it to her advantage.

**I like this first chapter. I'm sorry it's so short though. I hope the chapters will get longer with each chapter.. Please review!**

**(1) I made Ino's mommy a clothing designer!**

**(2) Apparently, this is one of Neji's well-kept childhood crush secrets.**


	2. Wait, What?

**Title:**** Basketball, Jealousy, and High School  
**

**Genre: Romance/Humor  
**

**Rating:T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**Summary: Neji approached Tenten with an interesting offer: Be his girlfriend to make his ex-girlfriend jealous. Basketball, jealousy, and high school is not a good combination.**

_**Hyuuga Neji**_

_age 16_

_white eyes and black hair, waist-length_

_Genius IQ, top of his class, used to be captain of the basketball team, plays the piano_

_the most-sought after junior besides Sasuke. Period._

_Currently Single, but pining after ex-girlfriend, Haruno Sakura_

_Junior Class A_

Ring. _Ring. **Ring. Ring**_. _**Crash.**_

"Stupid alarm clock." Tenten muttered angrily. "Always pissing me off."

She sat up in bed and stretched. Tenten got up and headed towards the bathroom, cursing as she ran into the door. After she brushed her teeth, a wonderful aroma led her to the kitchen. Hinata was making breakfast.

Tenten ate the eggs and bacon as if she had never tasted them in her life. "This is awesome." she said through a mouthful. "I'm too lazy to make breakfast."

"Well,it's kinda like thanks for letting me stay over." Hinata said, smiling. "Sorry about yesterday."

Tenten waved her words aside. "It's fine." She smirked silently.'I now know Neji's fears because of it.' Grabbing her backpack she gestured for Hinata to go out. "C'mon. It's almost time for school."

-x-

_"Suna has been rebuilt many times because of it's frequent sandstorms and earthquakes." Kurenai said, tapping a pointer at the diagram of the neighboring city. "Also, Suna has one of the most prestigious academies in the world. Period."_

_Tenten raised her hand. "Why are you telling us this?"_

_"It's school, remember?" Kurenai raised an eyebrow._

_"But this is cooking." Tenten pointed at various food ingredients. "That's what the food is for."_

_Kurenai smiled, embarrassed. "Yeah... Anyway, for today's project, I'm gonna assign partners for the rest of the year."_

_'In November?' Tenten thought._

_ Chouji and Ami_**("I'm stuck with fatass?!")**

_ Kiba and Shino _**("High five, Shino!")**

_ Hinata and Sasuke _**("...")**

_Fuji and Ara_**("...Bastard...")**

_Nami and Rai _**("This is seriously jacked-up...")**

_Neji and Tenten _**("Was this about the pregnant question I asked you yesterday?")**

And this was how Tenten ended up partners in cooking with Hyuuga Neji, the prodigy with almost no talent for cooking.

"The only thing you can make are _pastries_?!" Tenten screeched.

Neji shrugged. "Cooks prepare the food for the Hyuuga family, so I never bothered to learn how."

"So how'd you learn how to make pastries?" Tenten asked, exasperated.

"Hinata-sama learned how to make pastries at age eleven. I had to eat her first tries, and ended up teaching her how to make them after I read the cookbook."

-x-

Tenten glared. "I will not fail cooking because of you, Hyuuga."

Neji sighed. "It's only baked and stuffed shrimp. How hard can it be?"

_ The answer to that question? Really, really hard._

"Tablespoon of lemon juice?"

"Yeah."

"1 clove garlic?"

"Yeah." Neji pointed at the garlic floating in the sauce.

"You idiot!" Tenten hit his head. "That's not crushed! You gotta crush it!"

"Oh."

"You stupid bastard. I missed basketball practice because of this." Tenten muttered darkly.

-x-

Tenten was folding shirts violently again.

Hinata stared at her best friend, eyes widening. "Tenten?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't kill the shirts or I'll get fired."

"Okay." Tenten said, not really hearing what Hinata said. She muttered words darkly.

Hinata caught the words "Damn", "Hyuuga", "Neji", "Sucks at cooking", and "bastard".

_Someone _was going to get hurt. And it sure as hell wasn't going to be Tenten.

-x-

"And I want you to take the rest of the afternoon off and not kill shirts tomorrow..." Temari said, pushing Tenten out the door.

"Okay..." Tenten said, raising an eyebrow.

-x-

The phone rang, and Tenten answered it, saying something about killing Neji.

"Tenten?"

Great, just great. Neji was on the other end of the phone. How'd he get her number, anyway?

"Hinata-sama gave me your number."

Traitor.

"My favor..." Neji began.

"Spit it out Hyuuga. You're costing me minutes here." Tenten spat angrily.

"Uh..."

Did he just say 'uh'?

"Be my girlfriend..."

"Okay."

Wait, _what_?!

**Rai,Nami, Ara, and Fuji are my made-up characters for this story because I made some of the people in Konoha older than the others. I know that Sakura is older than Sasuke by a few months, but I made him older by a year. I updated already! Thanks to MitsukoMiyuki for correcting my mistake in her review.  
**


	3. Neji the Stalker

**Title: Basketball, Jealousy, and High School**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rating:T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**Summary: Neji approached Tenten with an interesting offer: Be his girlfriend to make his ex-girlfriend jealous. Basketball, jealousy, and high school is not a good combination.**

_**Haruno Sakura**_

_age 16_

_green eyes and pink hair, half-way to waist_

_pretty, popular, top of her class,_

_the most sought-after girl in Konoha High,along with Yamanaka Ino_

_Currently dating Sai  
_

_Junior Class B_

Tenten sighed in frustration. **(1)**"You know that when I said yes, it was because you offered to do anything I want?"

"Yes. I agreed as long as it wasn't too ludicrous."

**(2)**"I want you to put on a chicken suit and dance the chicken dance at the next school talent show."

"...I'll think about it..."

Tenten shrugged. "If you don't do it, I'll think of something more embarrassing."

"...Kindly shut up..."

"Why?"

"I can't hear what they're saying."

"Of course not. We're at the zoo, spying on Sakura's date. " Tenten snapped. "Oh, and did I mention that we're next to the elephant exhibit? And they're trumpeting?!"

"I'd appreciate it if go over there and pretend you just decided to go to the zoo today, then go on their date with them and tell me what they talk about." Neji said, adjusting the mp3 player that was both an mp3 player and this thing that can hear other people's conversations.

"And I'd appreciate it if you drop out of school, but that's not gonna happen either." Tenten said. She noticed Neji's expression. "What's the matter? You look like you smell crap."

"As a matter of fact, I _do _smell crap." Neji pointed out.

Tenten looked at the elephant pen. "_Ew,_ they crapped up their pen!"

-x-

"Never...again..." Tenten huffed. "This is _so _not worth you dancing the chicken dance in a chicken suit at the school talent show."

"I agreed. So you have to do this too."Neji said, in his emoish way.

Tenten glared at him. "But I hate skirts."

"I don't care." Neji said. He tossed a sleeveless black dress at her. "Try this on. Uncle Hiashi is starting to insist that I bring a date to the Hyuuga Gatherings."

Tenten held the dress in her arms. "So why don't you ask Sakura?"

"I told you. It's over."

"Then why are you stalking her...and enlisting me to help?"

"...Just change into the dress,damnit..."

"Anything for you, 'darling'." Tenten mocked as she went back into the dressing room.

-x-

"Tenten...you're killing shirts again..." Hinata said, staring at the very angry Tenten.

"Neji." Tenten said, trying to calm down.

"...oh..." Hinata said, glancing at Temari, who was looking at Tenten as if she was a zombie.

"Tenten!" the older blonde barked. "Day off!"

-x-

Tenten chewed slowly,glaring at Sakura as she did.

"What's the matter Tenten?" Sakura asked from the other side of the table.

"Sakura, no offense, but you're _kinda _making my life a living hell." Tenten remarked casually.

Hinata and Ino rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"How so?" Sakura asked.

"That." Tenten muttered, pointing at Neji, whom was across the cafeteria.

Ino shook her head, smiling mischievously. "Tut, tut. Still having that crush on him, I see."

"It's not a crush!" Tenten protested.

"Oops." Ino smirked. "I mean, 'inferiority complex'."

"Shut up," Tenten growled. "And eat the stupid corndog."

"I'm on a diet." Ino said.

"Screw the stupid diet." Tenten said. "Diet, diet, diet. You're _always_ on a diet. Somehow, I have a theory that you were born on a diet."

Ino shrugged. "I have to be on a diet if Shikamaru's still aware that Temari works at Yamanaka Clothing."

Tenten smirked. "So, Shika's got a thing for Temari, huh?"

"Yes, and damn him for it."

-x-

"Neji, this is ridiculous." Tenten muttered.

"No, it's not." Neji said, peering through the binoculars.

"Neji, we're on the roof of a building, spying on Sakura as she takes a walk around the park with Sai." Tenten said, turning to glare at the prodigy. "How can you tell me it's _not _ridiculous?"

"...You have a point there..."

**Yeah! Neji's a stalker! Uh, sorry if there's any confusion, but I changed my mind at the last minute and decided to keep the _Naruto_ characters the same age...if they were four years older.**

**(1)This should answer your question, MitsukoMiyuki. **

**(2) And this was just because I'm mean. :)**


	4. The Hyuuga Gathering

**Title: Basketball, Jealousy, and High School**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**Summary: Neji approached Tenten with an interesting offer: Be his girlfriend to make his ex-girlfriend jealous. Basketball, jealousy, and high school is not a good combination.**

Tenten glared at Neji. "Stupid. Hyuuga. Gathering."

Hinata nervously toyed with her fingers.

"Hinata. You're going this time." Tenten said, turning to face the shy Hyuuga.

"W-what?! I couldn't p-possibly go a-alone!" Hinata wailed.

"You're not alone this time, Hinata. Neji's forcing me to go as a condition because I wanted him to embarrass himself." Tenten said.

Hinata brightened. "Oh, in that case...I'll go ask Uchiha-san to go with me! He's always wanted to go to a Hyuuga Gathering, but I never go, and Hanabi's too young to bring a date." She went to get her cell phone and Tenten kept on glaring at Neji.

In the background, they heard Hinata ask Sasuke to the Hyuuga Gathering.

-x-

"_Stupid_-smack-_**Hyuuga**_-smack-_**Neji**_!" Tenten mumbled angrily as she stole the basketball from Naruto and attempted a half-court shot.

It went in.

"Ooh!" Naruto said, turning to Kiba. "Looks like our captain has a boyfriend to be playing this well.."

Kiba smiled happily. "Yay! Dear Tenten is _finally _interested in boys!"

The two hyperactive idiots hugged each other, crying with joy from the sheer thought of Tenten having a boyfriend.

Tenten rolled her eyes and passed the ball to Sasuke.

He ran towards the net and shot. It made as well. He had been playing better since Hinata asked him to the Hyuuga Gathering.

Tenten glared at the two crying idiots. "Yo idiots! We're _so _beating you in this two-on-two game!" She looked at Sasuke.

He shook his head, pretending to pity them. "Humiliations galore."

-x-

Tenten was making small talk. She absolutely _detested _small talk. She also detested dresses, but she was wearing one. Oh, the irony. "Ah, Fuji, is it?"

Hyuuga Fuji smiled at Tenten. "Absolutely correct. You know, you're doing very well considering Neji and Hanabi introduced about every male in the Hyuuga Clan under the age of twenty to you already."

"Thank you." Tenten smiled. This guy looked like a less hotter version of Neji, but was a hell more polite. "But there's only twelve."

A vein in Neji's forehead throbbed. Was she flirting back with his idiot of a cousin on purpose or was she just dense?

-x-

"Hinata-san, please help me..."Sasuke muttered as ,yet _another_ Hyuuga girl smiled flirtatiously at him.

"Hai, Uchiha-san." Hinata said dutifully. She turned to the Hyuuga girl. "Mai-imoutochan, Uchiha-san finds it uncomfortable that you and the rest of the younger girls are looking at him in such ways."

Mai smiled at Hinata admiringly. "Hai, Hinata-oneechan!" the small Hyuuga turned to Sasuke and bowed. "Gomenasai Uchiha-san!"

Sasuke looked at Hinata in wonder as Mai hurried away to alert the other Hyuuga girls of Sasuke's not liking the smiles. "They really like you."

Hinata blushed. "I'it's only because I'm t-the oldest girl under t-twenty in the H-hyuuga Clan."

"No, it's something else, Hinata-_chan. _And, enough with the 'Uchiha-san's,okay?"

Poor Hinata somewhat resembled an overripe tomato.

-x-

"My cousins really like you." Neji said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, that's nice." Tenten said offhandedly glancing at the stars as Neji walked her back to her small house.

"My Uncle approved of you too."

"How do you know that?" Tenten asked, stopping in her tracks at the weirdness of Hiashi approving of _anyone_ outside the Hyuuga Clan.

"He didn't tell me to get a different date."

"Oh." Tenten started walking again.

A few minutes passed in silence.

Tenten pointed at a small house very near the park. "That's my house."

Neji stared at the closeness of the park. "We could've spied on Sakura from your house!"

"This is why I didn't tell you this was my house." Tenten said, smirking.

She stopped at the door. "Good night Neji."

Before his mind registered what was happening, he gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Good night Tenten."

**Some SasuHina fluff in this chapter. I like the way Neji's jealous because of Fuji! I apologize for the lack of Ino and her diet in this chapter! Thank you for all the reviews I have so far!**


	5. Neji Snores

**Title: Basketball, Jealousy, and High School**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**Summary: Neji approached Tenten with an interesting offer: Be his girlfriend to make his ex-girlfriend jealous. Basketball, jealousy, and high school is not a good combination.**

Tenten was chewing _way _too fast.

Ino was not even eating her low-fat banana yogurt as she stared at the way Tenten's hot dog was disappearing from her tray. "Uh, Tenten? You should slow down before you choke."

Tenten stopped for a few seconds. "Can't. Must finish eating before he gets here."

"Who?" Sakura asked curiously.

"_Him._" Tenten said, resuming eating.

"Who him?" Ino asked.

"_**Him**_." Tenten said, eating the last of her hot dog.

"Neji." Hinata clarified. She was the only one Tenten had told of what happened the night of the Hyuuga Gathering.

"Okay, bye." Tenten said, already getting up and cramming her tray into the nearest trash can.

Sakura smiled. "The girl's got it bad. And on a Friday, too."

"Inferiority complex, my ass." Ino said, finally eating the rest of her low-fat banana yogurt.

-x-

"She's avoiding me." Neji stated to Sasuke as he (Sasuke) tried shot -and failed- some half-court shots.

"Who?"

"Tenten."

"Dude. You tell the girl you're trying to get back with Sakura and you kiss her. How can she _not_ freak out about it?"

"You're right. By the way, your shooting is incorrect." Neji satd, taking the basketball from Sasuke. "Shoot it this way." He shot.

It made.

"You shoot just like Tenten." Sasuke remarked.

"Of course," Neji said, smirking. "Who do you think taught her?"

-x-

Tenten held a basketball under her arm, heading to the gym. She pushed open the double-doors and saw Neji and Sasuke. Shooting baskets.

It was too far away to tell, but she could've sworn Sasuke was smirking. He was heading towards her now. He waved a key in front of her and smirked. Out the door he went and _click_. The lock turned.

Tenten paled. Sasuke locked the gym door. She was stuck in here with Neji.

_Oh my god._

-x-

"**UCHIHA SASUKE**! YOU BETTER OPEN THIS DOOR **_NOW_** IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!!" Tenten demanded, shouting at the door. "SASUKE,WE _**HAVE**_ NO PROBLEMS TO WORK OUT!! NOW, **_LET US OUT_**!!"

It had been two hours. She sighed and called Yamanaka Clothing.

"Hello?" Temari asked.

"Temari, Uchiha went crazy and locked me in the gym with Hyuuga."

"Hinata's right here." Temari said.

"_Other _Hyuuga." Tenten snapped. "I'm not coming to work today.

"Okay." Temari said, and hung up.

-x-

Three hours. It was three hours since Sasuke locked her in the gym with Neji.

Hey, was that a window above the bleachers? It was.

Tenten climbed up the bleachers and pushed open the window. Man, that's a long way down. "Hey, Neji!" she called. "Got any rope?! I found a way out!"

"...Why would I have rope..?"

"Nevermind! Here's some rope!" Tenten tied the rope to the metal bleacher. "See ya, sucker! I'll get help for you!"

She climbed out the window.

"She's not coming back."

-x-

_Click._

The door was opening. Tenten smiled and twirled the keys. "Told you I'd come back."

Yeah. At 12 AM in the morning.

"Aw...you look so harmless when you're asleep." Tenten murmured. "I'd hate to disturb you in your sleep."

Neji gave a barely audible snore. It was delicate and almost inaduible, but still. It was a _snore._

Tenten chuckled. "Sweet dreams, Neji."

_Click._

-x-

_Click._

"Tenten, I'd like to know why didn't you wake me up when you came in at 12 AM last night." Neji said.

"You were sleeping, Mister Hyuuga." Tenten smirked. "Now get your ass over here. Tsunade's gonna kill me if the janitor catches me here on a Saturday."

"Why?"

"I have no place to practice basketball but here."

"Basketball...park..." Neji's face brightened. "We have to go to the park again!"

Tenten exhaled. "Dare I ask why?"

"Sakura's having another date with Sai!"

**Neji,you stalker...I like this chapter. I especially like the part where Tenten climbs out the window and Neji says,"She's not coming back." Remember to review! :3**


	6. Le Date

**Title: Basketball, Jealousy, and High School**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**Summary: Neji approached Tenten with an interesting offer: Be his girlfriend to make his ex-girlfriend jealous. Basketball, jealousy, and high school is not a good combination.**

"Neji?" Tenten asked as he stared at Sakura as she fed Sai a piece of her fillet mignon.

"What?" he snapped.

"I think you're becoming too obsessed with this." Tenten said, chewing on a piece of steak.

"Am not."

"Neji, look at me." Tenten demanded.

Neji tore his eyes away from Sai and Sakura. "What?"

Tenten grabbed an uneaten lobster from its plate and waved it in front of Neji. "You spent thirty dollars on this big boy, and you're not eating it." She dropped the lobster. "Ow! Hot! Hot!"

"Your point?" Neji asked.

Tenten sighed. This guy was really thick. "My point is, if you're not going to eat this lobster, can you order another one? I want some lobster."

"Then eat this one." Neji pointed at his lobster.

"I will. I'm going to eat two."

"Tenten, you're eating a hundred dollars of food."

Tenten smirked. "That doesn't seem like a problem, Mr. I-will-order-expensive-food-but-I-won't-eat-it ."

Neji sighed. "Fine. Waiter!"

-x-

"That lobster was _gooood._" Tenten remarked. She smirked. "Oh, wait. You don't know because you didn't eat it!"

"It better be good. I paid a hundred dollars for it."

"Hey, that was really special to me." Tenten said, glaring at Neji.

"It was?" he asked, turning to look at her.

"Yep." Tenten said, smiling. "It would've taken me three weeks of overtime to pay for that dinner. Thanks Hyuuga!"

"...You're welcome..."

"Hey, if I stay on to spy on them after the talent show, will you take me to that restaurant again?" Tenten asked curiously.

"Sure."

"You better not lie Hyuuga."

"Why would I lie?"

"I don't know, but you've done it before."

-x-

"Someone looks happy today!" Ino remarked.

"Yup!" Tenten smiled. "Neji's taking me to Le Magnifique on Sunday!" _'I'm getting free food!'_

Sakura smiled. "Aw...Wait. Le Magnifique? That's where Sai and I are going!"

Uh-oh.

"Maybe we could double date!" Tenten suggested quickly.

"That would be awesome!" Sakura squealed.

Ino had to restrain herself from laughing.

-x-

"You got them to double date with us?" Neji asked.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Tenten challenged.

"No," Neji smiled sweetly, which scared Tenten beyond measure. "Not at all."

She smirked, still scared. "Good."

-x-

"NO!" Tenten shrieked. "NO! NO! NO! NO!"

Sakura tried to calm Tenten down. "Tenten, Le Magnifique will only let you in if you wear a dress!"

Tenten glared. "Fine."

Sakura opened her mouth, but Tenten beat her to it.

"No, I will not go shopping for a dress with you. I already have one. Neji bought it for me."

Sakura's green eyes widened. "He bought a dress for you?!"

Oops.

"Yeah, why?" Tenten asked.

"He never buys a dress for any girl but Hanabi and Hinata!" Sakura squealed.

"...Your point is..?" Tenten asked, confused.

"Not even me!" Sakura cried joyously.

"Uh...translation please."

"He must really like you!" Sakura said, tears of happiness welling up in her eyes.

_Oh yeah, Sakura. He just loves me. **(1)**_

-x-

"Neji, I already have a dress." Tenten said sullenly.

"Yes, and now you have another one." Neji said. "Hm...I like the red one better."

"...You bought me five dresses in less than ten minutes..."

"Yes, and now you'll look nice on our mission."

_'Mission? Oh yeah, the double date.'_

"Nice enough to make Sakura jealous of me and you." Tenten smiled. '_Good job Neji. You're getting what you want: Sakura.'_

She was happy for Neji, but why did she feel like crying?

-x-

Sakura stared at Tenten. "You look absolutely gorgeous!" she squealed. "I had my hair done tonight!"

Her hair was curly.

"Who did yours?" Sakura asked.

"Pardon?" Who did what?

"Your hair, Tenten! You look really pretty!" Sakura smiled.

Tenten's hair was curly too. She did it with a curling iron. "I did."

"Really?" Sakura gasped. "I would've never guessed! You look _amazing_!"

"Thanks. You told me that already." Tenten said, blushing.

Sai's hand was on Sakura's waist, Tenten noticed.

Neji noticed too. His face darkened momentarily, but only Tenten noticed. Sai and Sakura went to the maitre'd about their table.

"Hey Hyuuga?"Tenten said once they were out of earshot.

"Yeah?"

"I'm ordering a _big_ lobster tonight!" she smirked.

**Ooh...This is building up quite nicely, if I do say so myself. Please review! :3**

**(1) Sarcasm...**


	7. The Proposal of Hyuuga Fuji

**Title: Basketball, Jealousy, and High School**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**Summary: Neji approached Tenten with an interesting offer: Be his girlfriend to make his ex-girlfriend jealous. Basketball, jealousy, and high school is not a good combination.**

"So, how'd you guys meet?" Sakura asked curiously. "I can't remember you guys ever talking to each other outside of school."

"Basketball." Neji and Tenten said simultaneously.

"Oh..." Sakura said. "Sai and I met in art class! He was my senpai in art school."

Tenten scoffed. _'Art school. Always the downfall of relationships.'_

Sai just chewed on his spaghetti.

Neji remained silent, actually eating lobster.

"I thought you didn't like lobster, Neji." Sakura said.

_'He doesn't like lobster?'_ Tenten thought.

"She does." Neji gestured to Tenten.

Sakura smirked knowingly. "Ah...I get it."

"Get what?" Neji asked as Tenten said, "There's nothing to get!"

"So, what do you do on dates?" This question surprisingly came from Tenten.

"Nothing really, we go eat at fancy restaurants on special occasions. We mostly take walks around the park and go to movies together." Sakura said. "Do you like the fancy places Neji takes you to, Tenten?"

Tenten choked on her steak, and Neji pounded her on the back. She swallowed. "Er..yeah, I do. I can't afford to eat well, so he takes me out a lot."

"How many jobs do you work to pay off your parents' debt to Tsunade?" Sakura asked.

Tenten looked away. "One. I can't access my inheritance until I'm eighteen. Tsunade was just upset that my parents didn't invite her to the wedding. Anko-chan and Kashi-kun help."

"Anko-chan and Kashi-kun?" Neji said, smirking at the thought of Tenten calling their teachers that.

"Yeah." Tenten said. "They're my godparents."

"So, our teachers are your_ godparents?_" Sai asked.

"Yeah. Tsunade made my parents promise to invite her to my wedding. But, since the bride's parents usually pay for the wedding, and my parents are dead..." Tenten said slowly.

Sakura looked uncomfortable. "Sorry for bringing that up Tenten..."

Tenten waved it off. "It's okay, Saku-chan!"

The rest of the dinner was polite, but missing something: Tenten didn't speak like herself for the rest of the dinner.

-x-

"Another Hyuuga Gathering?" Tenten asked, exasperated. "How many of these do you have a month?"

"Four!" Hinata chirped. "Sasuke-kun agreed to be my date for them until I get married. Then, I have to take my husband to the Hyuuga Gatherings. That's a shame because Sasuke-kun is really nice to the Hyuuga girls and they all adore him."

Tenten gave a delicate snort. "That's easily solved. Marry Sasuke."

Hinata resembled an overripe tomato again.

-x-

Neji had left her alone in the Hyuuga Gathering tonight to talk to Hiashi about something. He was across the room.

"Ten-chan!" Fuji said, waving her over.

"Hi, Fuji-kun!" Tenten chirped. "You're looking chipper!"

Fuji smiled. "Hiashi-sama approved my marriage contract to Ara-chan! I'm proposing to her tonight."

Tenten sighed. "Looks like you cooked up some _love_ in cooking class."

"What about you and Neji?" Fuji asked.

"Eh..? What about me and Neji?" Tenten asked.

"Never mind..." Fuji said. "Anyway, do you think Ara-chan would accept?"

"She called you a bastard when you were paired up." Tenten remarked sarcastically.

"That's true..." Fuji said. "Could you ask her if she likes me?"

Tenten was meddling in love a lot lately. "Fine."

Fuji hugged her. "Thanks Ten-chan!"

-x-

Fuji was hugging his date. Neji's vein-in-forehead throbbed again.

"I like that Tenten girl. She's very independent and very smart." Hiashi said. "That pink-haired one was very...dependent. You say Tenten is second in class only to you?"

"Pardon me, Hiashi-sama, what did you say?"

Hiashi sighed. He did detest to repeat himself. "I said that I like that Tenten girl. She's very independent and very smart..."

-x-

"Ara-chan!" Tenten called to the brunette. "Fuji-kun wants to know if you like him!"

Ara blushed. "H-hai, I do like Fuji-kun."

Tenten smiled. "That's all I need to know!" She turned and walked a few steps to her right. "Fuji-kun! Ara likes you."

-x-

Tenten was now talking to Fuji and Ara. Okay, why was everyone clapping? Did he miss something important?

"Hyuuga Fuji is now engaged to Amaya Ara!" Hanabi said into the microphone that she brought with her. "They're getting married on March 9th in two years, Tenten's birthday because Tenten helped them get together by asking Kurenai-sensei if she was pregnant. Tenten was originally paired with Fuji in cooking class, but by asking Kurenai if she was pregnant, she managed to provoke Kurenai into changing partners at the last minute, therefore pairing our lovely couple, Ara and Fuji!"

Everyone laughed. Hiashi shook his head and smiled. "That Tenten is certainly something else."

'_You got that right._' Neji smirked mentally as he clapped for his cousin.

**Yay for Tenten! Hiashi approves of her! -twirl- Please review! :3 Thanks to the people who read this fanfiction. This would NOT be possible without you! And thus, I salute you! **

**Chibi Neji: You're so dramatic.**


	8. Sucks to Be Tenten

**Title: Basketball, Jealousy, and High School**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**Summary: Neji approached Tenten with an interesting offer: Be his girlfriend to make his ex-girlfriend jealous. Basketball, jealousy, and high school is not a good combination.**

Sasuke smirked as he remembered the scene from the Hyuuga Gathering the night before. Neji wse jealous of his cousin, whom he(Neji) no longer considered a threat. Aah, yes dear readers. You were correct in making your assumptions.

Hyuuga Neji is, in fact, in love with Tenten, and using his break-up with Sakura to get to know her better. And Uchiha Sasuke figured it out. Ooh,this is gonna be so much fun.

-x-

Sasuke had been smirking for over a week. And Neji noticed. It made him uncomfortable, because Sasuke's smirk only widened when he was around. _So therefore,_ Neji's brilliant and logical mind reasoned, _it must be something about me. _And he was going to find out what was it that Sasuke knew.

**(1)**I was wrong. This is going to be more than fun. _This is going to be...Hyuuga jealousy._

-x-

Tenten was scarfing down lunch again. But this time, Ino and Sakura didn't even bother. Tenten scarfing down lunch was getting to be part of the routine.

_Like Ino, on her diet._

_Like Sakura, getting mushy over Sai._

_Like Hinata, blushing and stuttering over everything._

And now,

_Like Tenten, scarfing down lunch._

Poor Tenten. If only she knew what she was doing. But she didn't. Why? Because of that stupid kiss at the first Hyuuga Gathering. Poor girl. Neji is killing her. And she's killing him. If only they knew what they were doing to each other.

-x-

Sasuke slipped Neji a note during science.

_I know your secret._

Neji scowled and scrawled on the note.

_What secret?_

Sasuke's smirk widened.

_You like Tenten. -imagine a sing song voice- And you're using your ex as an excuse.  
_

Neji rolled his eyes.

_Do not._

Sasuke smirked even more.

_You're denying it! -more sing song voice-_

Neji glared at Sasuke.

_You're a downright bastard, you hear me?_

Sasuke smiled mockingly.

_Why, thank you for the compliment. Now I have reason to blackmail you._

Neji groaned inaudibly. This was _not_ his day.

-x-

Tenten was not folding a shirt violently. Which downright surprised Temari. So she sent her home.

"I fold shirts non-violently and you give me the afternoon off?" Tenten yelled.

"Yes." Temari said. "Because the Hyuuga changed you. And you scare me when you don't act violent these days."

"That's just plain fucked up." Tenten muttered. **(2)**

-x-

Sasuke was way too close. And Hinata was way too red.

Read between the lines here people! They're on a date.

"Hinata-chan..." Sasuke said, kissing her hair.

Oh god. This is so cheesy. But Hinata was falling for it.

"H-hai, Sasuke-kun?"

"What kind of shampoo do you use?"

Dude, the guy kisses her hair and asks her that? That's really stupid.

"T-the same k-kind as Neji-niisan's.."Hinata said, becoming more red. (As if that's possible.)

"You know,"Sasuke commented." You smell really nice..."

-x-

**(3)**Tenten sighed. "Okay, I get the Sakura thing, but why are we stalking your cousin?" Something dawned on her. "Ew! Neji, please tell me you're not into incest too!"

Neji sighed. "I'm not. I want to see his true intentions."

"Oh." Tenten adjusted her own Mp3 player/ eavesdropping device. "Okay Neji?"

"What?" He asked adjusting the binoculars.

"I think I know his true intentions."

"And...?"

"Either he's really into your cousin and really cheesy." Tenten exhaled. "Or he's trying to seduce her hair."

Neji didn't yell. But he did look angry. Which made him all the more scarier. And sexier-_looking._

_'No, Tenten!'_ Tenten screamed mentally, _'Bad thoughts! Bad!'_

And on a sudden impulse, Tenten lunged forward. She was kissing Hyuuga Neji. And he was kissing her back. On the lips. For more than five seconds.

Man, it must suck to be Tenten right now.

**Okay, I decided to end this chapter here because I couldn't think of a better ending for this chapter. I'm sorry it's so short! Thanks for all the nice reviews on this and my other fanfiction!**

**(1) I decided to add a narrator to this. Yes, a narrator with opinions..  
**

**(2) Um...if you haven't been offended by this kind of language, then keep reading. If you are offended,I'm sorry, but they_ are _in high school and when I was in fifth grade, I heard this language so...**

**(3) It's okay, they're not stalking her on a roof. -laugh- They're on top of Ichiraku, looking at the outside cafe Hinata and Sasuke are.**


	9. An kun!

**Title: Basketball, Jealousy, and High School**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**Summary: Neji approached Tenten with an interesting offer: Be his girlfriend to make his ex-girlfriend jealous. Basketball, jealousy, and high school is not a good combination.**

Tenten made a point of pulling away. "Sorry."

"Why'd you do that?" Neji asked quietly.

"I wanted to use the binoculars and tripped!" Tenten said lamely.

Neji raised an eyebrow.

Tenten glanced down. Something caught her eye. "Neji, don't look down."

"Why?" Neji attempted to look down.

"Uh...I'll do anything you want!" Tenten said.

"...I'm looking down..." Neji said, looking down anyway.

Sasuke and Hinata were still eating, but what made Tenten so startled...? Oh. Sai and Sakura were having a very hot make-out session.

Neji looked at Tenten. "Now, that's just disgusting."

-x-

Tenten was acting very weird, Hinata mused. Why did she keep blushing whenever Neji was around? Which, in fact, wasn't very often since Tenten took off in the opposite direction whenever she thought she glimpsed him. And now, she was not folding shirts violently, but she was folding them very quickly.

"Tenten...?"

"Can't talk. Must finish folding."

Okay, now she was just acting like a machine.

Hinata shook her head. Must be Neji, she decided.

-x-

Tenten scarfing down food had become part of the routine, but Ino and Sakura were worrying.

"Tenten?" Ino asked tentatively.

"Whoot?" Tenten asked through a mouthful of food. She swallowed. "Sorry, what?"

"Do you eat like this at home?" Sakura cut in.

"Hell no. "Tenten said.

"...So why do you eat like this at school?" Ino asked.

"That's very simple." Tenten said. "Neji doesn't have my house key."

She saw Neji. "Ack!" she threw her tray at the trash can and took off.

"Her answer didn't tell us anything..." Sakura said, disappointed.

-x-

Naruto and Kiba would _not _stop giggling and hugging each other at the thought of Tenten having a boyfriend.

So Tenten did the reasonable thing any team captain would do. She replaced them. Well, she replaced Naruto, because Kiba was relatively sane when Naruto was not around to annoy him. Actually, it was also sort of like revenge, but let's not dwell on that!

Do you know who Tsunade could pick up days before the school championships? That's right.

_**Hyuuga Neji.**_

It must suck like hell to be Tenten.

-x-

Tenten was going to find a way to freak out Neji. But what, what could she do...?

_Tenten rolled her eyes. "You're no help. Move over." She pushed Neji gently aside and crouched down as well. "Hina-chan? You don't have to go to the Hyuuga gathering tonight. Okay?"_

_Hinata nodded slowly. "Uh-huh. Neji's afraid of tarantulas!"_

Tenten pumped her fist. Score One for Tenten.

-x-

**(1)** Grinning like hell, Tenten headed towards the Hyuuga Estate with a portable glass box. When she arrived, she called Hinata and asked her to open the big iron gate.

Ooh...this is going to be _fun._

-x-

"Neji?" Tenten said, holding up the portable box. It held a tarantula in it. "Her name is An-kun!"

Neji's eye twitched, but that was all. He had too much composure to scream.

"Do you like my new pet? Her eggs are gonna hatch soon!" Tenten smiled innocently. "Would you like one of her babies?"

"..." Neji's eye twitched some more.

Tenten shoved the portable glass box in his face.

"H-hinata!" Neji cried, running out the door.

Tenten smirked. "And Neji is so gullible."

She then opened the glass box and took out the 'egg sac'.

_It was just a piece of rubber._

** HI!! I'd like to once again thank all you my readers who take time out of their lives to read my stories. I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**(1) I'd like to thank Kyra-Mitsu for giving me the tarantula idea in one of her reviews. Thanks Kyra-Mitsu!**


	10. Stupid Neji

**Title: Basketball, Jealousy, and High School**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**Summary: Neji approached Tenten with an interesting offer: Be his girlfriend to make his ex-girlfriend jealous. Basketball, jealousy, and high school is not a good combination.**

Tenten was pissed as hell.

Neji was back on the basketball team. Which automatically made him captain again.

So she's a co-captain again.

I've said it before, and I'll say it again. It must suck to be Tenten.

-x-

Neji was a prodigy. He was playing a two-on-team game. And he beat them. Because Tenten was the only one on his team that was not him. And do you know what he thought during that game?

_Tenten is a lot better than last year._

-x-

Tenten was very perplexed. She was at another Hyuuga Gathering. 'God, do they never end?!' she felt like saying.

Hinata was comforting a crying Ara, who had seen someone very much like Fuji kiss Haruno Sakura.

**(1)**Obviously, this was Neji. But since cooking was the only class Ara had with Neji, she didn't really see a difference in appearance to the two males.

Ara had stop crying after Tenten compared the two. Instead, _she _was the one who felt like crying.

Neji kissed Sakura.

_He kissed my best friend.**(2)**_

_-x-_

By 11:20 AM, everyone in Konoha High knew what happened. Sakura had a fight with her boyfriend and they broke up. Three hours after they broke up, Hyuuga Neji asked out Haruno Sakura. She said yes.

Tenten left after lunch.  
Nobody knew where she went. Except Sai, Ino, and Hinata.

-x-

Sai was the one who came first.

Tenten kept missing. She couldn't make any of her fifty shots.

She didn't know why.

He knew, and he stated it very calmly. "You're in love with Hyuuga Neji."

-x-

Ino and Hinata were very worried. Where was their best friend?

Ino sighed. "It's because she pretended it was an 'inferiority complex'. She kept on telling herself that."

Hinata was crying. "If I didn't tell Neji Sai had a fight with Sakura, he wouldn't have asked her out."

Ino patted her. "He would've found out from the gossip anyway."

"Ino..." Hinata hiccuped. "I think I know where Tenten is."

"Where?" Ino demanded.

"She's at the park."

-x-

**(3)**Sai was making her laugh. " So, the fish seller waves a starfish and he tells the guy it's the best evidence of stars he'd ever seen."

Tenten smiled. "He sounds stupid."

"He _is_ stupid."

Tenten laughed. "You've never talked to me so much before, y'know?"

Sai smirked. "You seemed interesting, and I had no idea how to talk to you without making Sakura jealous."

"So you broke up with her?" Tenten asked curiously.

'That's what our fight was about." Sai mused. "I was talking to Ayame, the ramen girl, about the ramen special for today, and Sakura came over and started yelling about me cheating on her with Ayame."

"Sakura can be whiny sometimes." Tenten said, "And she gets jealous easily."

"What about Hyuuga?" Sai asked.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend to make Sakura jealous." Tenten said softly.

"You knew?"

"I knew from the start. He told me." Tenten whispered.

"I can't believe it!" a girl's voice floated from behind them. "Neji _used _you?!"

It was Ino.

"Ino, I agreed to it. He didn't use me." Tenten said.

"Tenten, why'd you do it?" Ino asked.

Tenten gave her a shaky smile. "To be truthful, I don't know."

**I fooled you, didn't I? Neji is NOT in love with Tenten. Or, he doesn't think he is. The truth is that he likes Tenten, but thinks he likes Sakura. While Sasuke knows perfectly well that he likes Tenten.**

**(1) Hi.**

**(2) ONE of her best friends. But Sakura's just a friend now.**

**(3) Sai is trying to cheer her up. He's ooc., and I'm sorry. In other words, he pities Tenten.**


	11. In Which Ino Beats Sasuke

**Title: Basketball, Jealousy, and High School**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokemon.  
**

**Summary: Neji approached Tenten with an interesting offer: Be his girlfriend to make his ex-girlfriend jealous. Basketball, jealousy, and high school is not a good combination.**

.

**Author's Note : Very Important!**

**Uh...Hi! I would like to tell you that I'm starting a new story, and might not have time to update too much on this one anymore...PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME! -My friend turned into a monster and killed me when I told her- I still will update...just not as much. Maybe twice a week or something? Also, much Sakura-bashing from here onward.  
**

.

Tenten didn't go to lunch anymore.

While Sakura was being a frickin' bitch and smiled and talked about Neji all the frickin' time.

Soon, Ino and Hinata didn't go to lunch anymore either.

And Sakura ended up sitting alone.

-x-

Ino and Hinata had no idea that Tenten was that good at basketball.

They started going to the gym during lunch. Tenten would just eat some yogurt or something and start playing. Ino would watch and Hinata would do homework.

When someone bothered them during lunch, Ino would kick their ass for disturbing Tenten's practice. Most likely since Ino liked watching basketball games with her dad, since her brothers were too young to say basketball.

And Tenten had an excellent idea.

"Ino, get your ass over here. I'm gonna teach you how to play basketball!"

-x-

Ino was better than Sasuke within a week.

Tenten had stormed to Tsunade's office the day that she (Tenten) had declared Ino better than Sasuke and demanded her to watch her and Ino play one-on-one.

Ino lost, but was pretty damn good.

And they both refused to play in the championships unless Neji was off the team.

Tsunade knew that without Tenten, they would not win the championships.

So, Neji was off the team.

And Tenten was happy as a clam.

Tenten was captain again, while Ino had permanently kicked Sasuke off the co-captain spot.

Life was good.

-x-

Unbelievable as it was, the Konoha Five won the championships.

At first, everyone was angry at Tenten for kicking off Neji and dragging Ino in instead.

But they won. Without Neji.

And they declared Tenten better than Neji. Simply because he had never played a game without her, while she played a year without him.

-x-

Temari had come to support Tenten, and ended up making plans with Shino.

So Tenten got a raise. Which was cool.

Then, she quit Yamanaka Clothing.

But she got her raise first.

-x-

Tenten, Ino, and Hinata still ditched lunch and went to the gym instead.

Which suited Sakura for being such a Neji-stealing, pink-haired whiny little bitch.

-x-

Tenten was playing basketball with Ino and started laughing.

And couldn't stop.

"What's so funny?!" Ino demanded.

"That pokemon song is stuck in my head!" Tenten managed to say.

"Which one?" Ino asked.

Tenten grabbed Hinata's notebook.

"That one." Tenten said, writing the first verse down on Hinata's notebook.

_ I close my eyes  
And I can see  
The day we met  
Just one moment and I knew  
You're my best friend  
'Do anything  
For you_

Ino laughed."That one!"

Hinata giggled. "Remember when we were little?"

.

_3 seven-year-olds were crowed around the Yamanaka living room, fighting for the best seat on the leather couch._

_Suddenly, music filled the room._

_"Shut up!" Hinata cried._

_Which shut up the other two immediately, because shy Hina-chan never shouted._

_"Oh my god!" Tenten cried. "It's the Pikachu's Goodbye episode!"_

_" 'I close my eyes' " Ino sang loudly.  
_

_" 'And I can see' " Tenten stuck her tongue out at Ino._

_" 'The day we met' " came Hinata's barely audible voice.  
_

.

" 'Just one moment and I knew' " Ino sang, making a face at Tenten.

" 'You're my best friend. ' " Tenten stuck her tongue out at Ino.

" 'Do anything for you! '" Hinata whispered/sang.

Tenten smiled. "Where was Gag-kura then?" she mocked at a Sakura plushie she made. Poorly.

"We met her in fifth grade." Ino made a barfing motion. "I can't believe we actually liked her."

"Until she saw Sasuke and fell for his looks." Tenten reminded her. "You considered her a rival for Sasuke."

Ino sighed. "I was in fifth grade! I didn't know what love was until Shikamaru comforted me in sixth grade after Sasuke ran away from home."

"And S-sakura made Naruto p-promise to bring h-him back." Hinata said, disgusted. "That b-bitch."

Tenten and Ino stared at Hinata. "Y-you cussed!" they said in unison.

"So? She deserved it. Naruto almost failed sixth grade because he spent half the school year trying to find Sasuke." Hinata muttered.

.

.

**Poor Hinata cussed. Man, she must be mad...Sakura was really annoying me. Remember, Pokemon does NOT belong to me!**


	12. The Truth Behind the Relationship

**Title: Basketball, Jealousy, and High School**

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**Summary: Neji approached Tenten with an interesting offer: Be his girlfriend to make his ex-girlfriend jealous. Basketball, jealousy, and high school is not a good combination.**

**Chapter 12 - The Truth Behind the Relationship**

Tenten was talking to a Hyuuga cousin, male.

Ino was talking to Ara.

Hinata was staring at Tenten, searching for signs of a breakdown.

Sakura was clinging on Neji's arm.

Sai was bored, sleeping on a loveseat.

Of course, it was a Hyuuga Gathering.

Hiashi had invited Tenten to go again, since Neji was taking Sakura. Tenten asked if she could ask two people.

Hiashi said yes.

So Tenten asked Sai and Ino. Hinata was already going anyway.

And Neji?

He was pissed.

Why?

You'll see.  
**x-X-x**

Neji's eye twitched slightly.

Tenten was hot.

For once in her life, her hair was not in buns.

And she was wearing a black dress that sparkled in the light.

He barely focused on Sakura.

Shit.  
**x-X-x**

Tenten had absolutely no idea Neji was staring at her from across the room.

But Ino and Hinata knew. And like all good friends, they decided to mess with Neji's head.

And they were Sasuke to help them.  
**x-X-x**

"Sasuke, what the hell are you doing?" Tenten asked as Sasuke took her hand and kissed the palm of her hand.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Ino and Hinata told me to pretend to date you."

"Why?"

"To mess with Hyuuga's head." Sasuke said.

"Oh." Tenten was silent. "I'm still not lending you fifty bucks."

"Damn." Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

"What was that, sweetie?" Tenten smirked.

"Nothing, darling." Sasuke replied.

Two can play this game.

**x-X-x**

Sakura was really annoying him right now.

Neji rubbed the temple of his forehead. "Sakura?"

"Yeah?" Sakura chirped, glancing behind her.

"Why do you keep on glancing behind you?"

"...Because Sai came with Tenten, and I only accepted your date to make him jealous..."

"Are you mad?"

Neji sighed. "Not really, but Tenten's gonna kick my ass for this."

Sakura chuckled. "Maybe not."

"What do you mean?" Neji asked.

"Turn around." Sakura muttered, still trying to keep from laughing.

He turned around, and--

Oh my god.

Tenten was kissing Sasuke.

_What the fuck is happening?_

**x-X-x**

"...YOU WHAT?!" Tenten asked, her eyes wide-open.

Hinata burst into tears. "I'm so sorry Sakura-chan! I called you a bitch!"

"...It's okay, Hinata." Sakura said, patting the younger girl's head.

Ino scowled. "I can't believe he was such a frickin' bastard!"

"I told him to tell you guys." Sakura said, sighing. "I was just so afraid that Sai wouldn't like me anymore because I'm not like the rest of you. I'm not pretty or smart or rich. I'm ordinary."

"Hold on," Tenten said, holding up a hand. "You asked Neji to help you make Sai jealous, because you think that Sai is seeing other women on the side?"

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." Sakura said.

"WE'RE SORRY SAKURA!" the other three girls wailed in unison.

"...It's okay...?" Sakura said, sweatdropping. "But, shouldn't I be saying that?"

**x-X-x**

"You do realize, Tenten," Ino asked. "That since Neji never told you that he was only dating Sakura for pretend, means that he totally likes you?"

"..." Tenten rolled her eyes. "He does not, Ino."

"Actually, I do."

Tenten spun around, eyes wide. "Neji?!"

"I like you." He said, a faint pink blush spread over his face.

"Uh, hold on, okay?" Tenten asked, taking her camera phone out. "Say that again?"

"I like you."

"Okay, I have blackmail!" Tenten smiled. "Oh, and uh...I like you too!"

Neji smiled.

"But first, can we just be friends?" Tenten asked. "I don't want a boyfriend until I'm in college."

Neji sighed. "Fine." He turned to leave.

But not before Tenten kissed him.

On the lips.

Behind them, Sakura kissed Sai, and apologized for being to clingy, and Ino pumped her fist and yelled "SCORE!".

"I thought you said no boyfriend until college." Neji smirked.

"I did." Tenten said. "I didn't say no kissing."

**Sorry for this incredibly crappy ending. T-T Please check out my other stories, since this is now finished.**


End file.
